Run Home Boy
by crowemagnonman
Summary: Follow Rex through the Mojave wasteland as he seeks to rejoin the Courier
1. Run Home Boy

A particularly bad performer was onstage at the Kings School of Impersonation. The new Kings recruit belted out "Hound Dog", so off key that Rex folded his ears back in displeasure. The King had even had his fill. "Aw right son, that's enough," King said as he raised his hand to stop the abysmal performance. The recruit choked off mid chorus, looking startled and worried. "Nice try, just work on your harmony a little better for next time," King said. "Yes sir," squeaked the recruit, as he hurried off stage.

"Not the best show ever, huh boy," King said as he scratched behind Rex's ear. Rex didn't budge. He didn't know what was a good show or a bad show, all humans sounded the same to him. Glasses clinked and smoked curled from cigarettes, filling the stage room with a thick haze. Several groups of Kings lounged about. Boisterous laughter occasionally broke out and humans shouted across the room to each other. Rex didn't care. Ever since returning to the school Rex had become a shell of his former self.

His time in the Mojave had changed Rex forever. He had never felt so alive. Grand adventures across the wasteland with Courier and Veronica made life in Freeside so bland in comparison. Rex remembered the time before with King. His mind had been so clouded before his surgery though that it all seemed a haze. Courier had granted Rex a new lease on life and earned a follower for life. Not that Rex was ungrateful to King, far from it. He was an excellent master and led his pack well. With Courier and Veronica though, Rex felt like he was home.

The change in Rex was not lost on King. When Courier had returned to Freeside with Rex, King could tell it was difficult for him to leave Rex behind. King had never met another man like Courier. He was a leader that made other leaders take notice and fall behind him. King owed him a debt he could never repay, but he knew one thing that would even the score a bit.

"Everybody Out!" King shouted, ending all conversations abruptly. Even Rex raised his head at the sudden outburst. Everyone looked about nervously, not sure what to do. "Don't just stare all slack jawed. Git!" King punctuated his point by slamming his hand down, nearly spilling his drink. Chairs scraped and the Kings hurried to file out of the stage room.

Rex stared up and King, ears perked forward and head cocked quizzically. King gave a pained sigh as he looked down at Rex. "You miss him, don't you boy?" Rex only exaggerated the angle of his head. King wasn't a one trick pony. He had a good ear and could do other impersonations besides a long dead entertainer. "I know you miss him. You haven't been the same since he left," King said in a spot on impersonation of Courier.

Rex sprang up immediately and began wagging his mechanical tail. He began circling in place, looking around the room. Rex was very confused right now. "That's what I thought," said King, slipping back into his drawl. King's heart was breaking, but he knew what he had to do. "Go on boy. Go find him." King sighed again. "Come find me Rex," said Courier's voice. Rex looked at the door, to King, back to the door and whined. King gave him a small and a scratch behind the ear. "It's okay boy. Go." Rex jumped up and licked King all over his face before bolting through the swinging door, startling several gang members as he raced past.

King slumped down in his chair, suddenly very tired. He reached for his glass and held it up high. "To you Courier. Be good to ole Rex." King downed the drink in one gulp, drowning his sorrows over his lost dog.


	2. Enter the Mojave

Rex lopped through the grimy streets of Freeside at full tilt. Even street thugs had the good sense not to get in the way of the mechanical canine. He made a bee line toward the east gate. Guards for hire watched Rex as he faded out of sight, leaving Freeside and the towering casinos of New Vegas behind.

Rex wasn't sure where to start looking for Courier. Their adventures with Veronica had taken them across the vast expanse of the Mojave several times over. Rex stopped in the shadow of a billboard beside the long 15 to get his bearings. The countryside looked familiar but that hardly helped him. Rex sniffed at the ground, not thinking it would reveal any useful scents. He was much smarter than your average dog, given his upgrades, but even Rex's problem solving skills had their limits. So, guided mostly by instinct, he set off toward the strange underground den where Veronica's former pack

dwelt.

The Mojave wasteland was a brutal place, but Rex was a brutal dog. Unable to procure a suitable specimen from an NCR guard dog, Courier had been forced to use the chem soaked brain from a savage Fiend hound. It had been difficult for Rex to adjust to his more blood-thirsty nature. He had been able to channel his new found ferocity towards protecting Courier and Veronica though. It was challenging keeping his more savage side in check, but used in the defense of loved ones, Rex held it at bay.

Rex traveled down the long 15 at a manageable pace. It wouldn't do any good to wear himself out in his search for Courier. He passed several caravans throughout the day, all watching bewildered as Rex cantered past. Some even tried to call him over with whistles and smooching sounds, but he would have none of it. The caravan guards eyed Rex warily, uncertain what to make of him. If they had known how much easier Rex had made their jobs with helping Courier and Veronica drive away the Fiends, the Powder Gangers, and the Legion, they might have saluted him.

When the sun rose high overhead blasting the desert sands like a furnace, Rex retreated underneath a ruined highwayman. It was still sweltering in the shade of the ruined vehicle, but still better than under the sun. Most mutated creatures would be seeking shelter like Rex at this time of day so he felt secure grabbing a few needed winks. Curling into a ball, Rex sighed and began to drift to sleep, dreaming of happy times with Courier and Veronica in front of a roaring fire at Jacobstown.

Rex was started awake by a scraping noise. Forgetting he was sleeping underneath a car, he slammed his cranial dome on the undercarriage when he tried to spring up. Shaking away stars, Rex quickly crawled from underneath the Highwayman and stood up under a starry sky. He had not meant to sleep nearly so long, and now he was out in the open with night predators. Another scraping noise came from his left and Rex crouched in a defensive posture, ears perked forward. A slight breeze brought a familiar scent to Rex. Geckos. Even a fully grown gecko was no match for Rex. Geckos rarely traveled alone though, and all of his encounters had been with Courier and Veronica at his side.

A loud hiss was Rex's only warning a several young geckos sprang from there hiding place behind the highway dividers to his left. Instinct kicking in, he sprang right to dodge the closest geckos swiping claws and immediately lept for the second in lines neck. Warm metallic tasting blood flowed into Rex's mouth as he crushed the geckos neck with barely an effort. With a flick of his neck he tossed his kill at the lizard bring up the rear, knocking it off balance. Pressing the advantage, Rex slammed into the gecko knocking it onto its back, exposing its soft underbelly. The pitiful creature squealed and thrashed as Rex took bite after bite, spilling blood and gore onto the broken road.

Rex yelped as a searing pain blossomed on his right flank, twisting he saw the offending first gecko that he had dodged just in time to take a swipe across his muzzle. Even young geckos were strong, and the powerful claws dazed Rex causing him to slip on the pool of fresh blood spreading beneath the second gecko. Incensed more at his own carelessness than the pain, Rex struggled to regain his footing and crouched low. The remaining gecko hissed loudly, flaring the skin flaps on it neck. Rex gave a low rumbling growl in return.

Not being the brightest creatures in the wasteland, the remaining gecko attacked, swiping at Rex's face once again. Easily dodging the clumsy attack, Rex clamped down on the back of the geckos neck. With a loud snap, the gecko went limp. Unceremoniously, Rex dumped his kill. Breathing heavily, he stood there for several moments, alert for any further attack. The fight was over, but blood still drummed in his ears. Rex practically quivered with after battle excitement. His more savage side ached for a fight, but finally he was able to calm down and think more clearly.

The smell of fresh blood would surely attract other predators so Rex quickly left the fresh kills behind and sought a more secure location to settle in for the night. He had lost a lot of hours sleeping so long, but night travel alone was just too dangerous in the Mojave. Not far off the road, Rex found a small cave, possibly the one the geckos had been using, since several piles of rat bones littered to ground. His side ached and he was more tired than before so sleep can easily for Rex. His last thought before he drifted off were of Courier, and that gave him warmth in the cold Mojave night.

Courier couldn't sleep. He sat on the edge of his cot, rested his elbows on his knees and sighed heavily. The past several weeks were a blur. Things had been crazy before the battle of Hoover Dam, but now they were flat out insane. Courier's support, and that of his allies, had turned the tide in favor of the NCR. Ceaser's Legion had been crushed and all but been driven from the Mojave. All but. There were still hold outs that Colonel Moore had somehow convinced Courier to help drive them out for good.

He was tired. All the fighting and killing seemed to undo all the good he had accomplished. This wasn't the kind of life he wanted. Everything had been out of his control since the day he had woken up in Doc Mitchells house. In the span of only a few months Courier had become one of the most powerful and influential men in the Mojave, yet he had no control over his own destiny. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the constant tension he felt.

"You miss him, don't you?" Courier jerked at Veronica's voice. She was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed under her breasts. He was always shocked by how petite she was out of her power armor. "Just having trouble sleeping," Courier said in a weary tone. "That's not it." Veronica said as she came to sit by him on the cot. "You never slept great before," she said, beginning to massage his shoulders. "Ever since we left Rex in Freeside, you've barely sleep more than an hour here and there." Courier opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. She was right. Leaving Rex behind was like twisting a knife in his gut. He never would have believed the bond he could form with a dog, but Rex was like family. Rex and Veronica had been his constant allies almost from the very beginning of all the craziness that had consumed Courier's life a few months ago. They were his anchor in the storm. His family. But Rex didn't belong to him. It had been agreed from the beginning that He would only travel with Courier for only a short time. After the battle at Hoover Dam there was really no reason for Rex to be with Courier, but he had put it off nearly a week before finally returning to Freeside.

"We could go and get him if you wanted," Veronica suggested. "Rex isn't my dog. We knew he would only be with us temporarily when we first got him," Courier said. "Things are very different then," Veronica pressed. "You weren't COURIER! Messiah of the Wasteland!" she said in mock baritone. "The least King could do is part with a dog who he couldn't even be bothered to try and help. You did more for Rex than King ever even thought of." Courier shook his head. "No, a deals a deal, and King kept up his end. I have no right to demand anything from him. Besides, it's my fault for getting attached when I should have known better."

Veronica made a displeased noise, but continued her massaging. Her tiny, but strong fingers were working wonders on the knots in Couriers shoulders. "I'm still here," she said softly. "And I'm not going anywhere." Courier smiled and turned to face the little pixie. Her delicate features belied her great strength. She had been his constant companion, even before Rex. Over the course of the past few months, a respect had grown into friendship, and friendship into love. Courier cupped her chin softly. "Neither am I," he said softly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Sleep came soon, not too soon, but it was troubled. Veronica did a lot to heal the hole in Courier's heart, but as sleep came, he was still a man who missed his dog.


	3. Back to the End

Rex trotted down a wind blasted highway heading south towards Veronica's underground den. He tried to stick to the highways as much as possible for safety, but taking the most direct route led him into the wasteland more often than not. Since his encounter with the geckos, Rex had been much more cautious. He didn't have Courier or Veronica to watch his back anymore, so running headlong into a fight could end very badly for him.

Water was difficult to come by in the Mojave, and Rex was parched. He had been getting his liquid from the small rodents and lizards he had managed to track, but it wasn't enough. If he didn't find water soon, Rex would soon be a pile of bleached white bones. As if to punctuate his peril, he passed a half buried brahmin skull to the right of the road.

There was nothing Rex could do but continue down the highway. All roads eventually led civilization. Where there was a town there would be water.

The sun rose high in the sky. The pavement of the broken highway practically sizzled Rex's blistered paws. Heat waves rose up in the distance, distorting the horizon. A lesser dog would have long ago succumbed. Rex plodded along, though. He had to find Courier and Veronica. He refused to die alone in the Mojave after having survived so many impossible situations. On and on he went, placing one aching paw in front of the other.

Finally, in the distance, building began to take shape through the heat haze. A town appeared before him. Not a town really, just a few shanty buildings collected together. Invigorated by the thought of shade and water, Rex quickened his pace.

The ground in front of Rex exploded in a spray of asphalt and gravel, followed quickly by the report of a rifle. He looked up in time to see a scraggly wastelander cock the lever of his cowboy repeater and take aim again. Rex dashed left off the road to take cover in a nearby rocky outcropping. Bullets blasted up debris directly behind where Rex had been only moments before. Several more bullets ricocheted of the rocks as he took shelter.

He could hear several humans shouting something. First a female, then a man, then the female again. From the high pitch and quick pace, Rex could tell they were agitated. He was well and truly stuck. The small group of rocks he crouched behind was the only shelter along the road. Making a run for it only leave him open to gunfire, but staying put was suicide. Quickly making up his mind, Rex sprinted for the horizon.

Several long seconds passed and Rex thought he may be in the clear. Suddenly, white hot pain exploded through his right shoulder. His legs collapsed instantly, causing him to cartwheel end over end before landing in a heap. In a daze, Rex tried to stand, but yelped as the pain shot through his shoulder again. Summoning what little strength he had left, he tried to crawl forward, dragging his injured limb behind him. He didn't make it far though, before a combination of pain, fatigue, and dehydration made the world start to spin.

Rex gave in to his fate. He could go no further. He hovered on the edge of unconsciousness as the wastelander with the rifle cautiously approached Rex. Seeing that Rex was wounded but not dead, he raised his repeater and took aim. "Just puttin you outta yer misery ya mongrel." Rex closed his eyes as he squeezed the trigger. "No!" A female screamed a split second before the bang of the rifle went off.

Rex kept his eyes shut tight. He felt...nothing. Parting his eyes slightly he saw a female human holding up the barrel of the males repeater. "Yew lawst yer mind woman!" He shouted. "I coulda killed yew." "Haven't you heard the stories about Courier and his robot dog?" the woman asked. "How many robot dogs could there be out in the wasteland? What's his name, what's his name, Rex!" The male human visibly paled. "Yew mean I just shot the Courier's dog?"

The humans continued to argue but it sounded like they being pulled away at a great distance, the sound of their voices fading. Just before darkness took him, Rex felt like he was being lifted and carried away, into the oblivion.

* * *

Courier slammed the butt of his plasma rifle into a Legion standard bearer's jaw. Despite having survived countless battles in the past few months, the crunching sound of bone still made his stomach turn. The young legionnaire landed hard on the dirt, not even catching himself. NCR troopers rushed past Courier, pressing the advantage. This rabble could barely be called soldiers. Young legionaries whipped into a frenzy with promises of glory and riches by the remaining Legion officers.

All around the Legion camp lay the dead on wounded. Thankfully there were no NCR or Brotherhood of Steel among them. Courier shook his head at the insanity of it all. Caesar was dead. His army had even been offered amnesty if they surrendered. Very few had accepted, though. Unthinking, irrational loyalty had led to a lot of men, boys really, dying needlessly.

"Secure the area." Veronica shouted to her Brotherhood of Steel squad. "Check all the tents. We don't need any surprises." "Yes sir!" the squad said in unison. Courier turned towards her as she approached. The servos in her power armor hissed with each step. Brotherhood armor wasn't exactly designed for stealth. The battle was over, but Veronica wouldn't relax until every rock was turned over. Her eyes darted back and forth to every potential hiding spot even as she stopped in front of Courier.

"What exactly was the point of all this?" Veronica said, still scanning the area. Courier could only shake his head. "I wish I knew. These aren't soldiers. They're just a bunch of kids. The real question is why does NCR want so badly to take out that last of Cesar's Legion? They're an annoyance at best. The Powder Gangers put up more of a fight before we wiped them out."

"The NCR wants Cesar's Legions crushed so that they are an annoyance that can be forgotten." The sudden intrusion made Courier and Veronica both pivot and instinctively raise their weapons. A startled Carrie Boyd quickly raised her hands non-threateningly. "Easy, easy, guys. We're all a little jumpy, I get it, but don't go shooting first and asking questions later." Courier lowered his plasma rifle, but didn't exactly relax. "Lieutenant Boyd, surprised to see you so far from Camp McCarran."

"It's Captain Boyd now, actually. I've been trying to catch up to you for some time now. I've brought a request from General Oliver himself. We've received intel that the remains of the Legion are organizing again for what looks like another attack on Hoover Dam." "But that would be suicide." Veronica said. They lost at the dam when they were a united army, what could a few hold outs even hope to accomplish attacking the dam a second time." Boyd shrugged. "That I couldn't tell you. But the long and short of it is that General Oliver wants you to report to Hoover Dam at once to suppress this final uprising and put an end to the Legion once and for all."

It seemed a reasonable request, but something judt didn't seem right to Courier. "You came all this way just to deliver with message in person Captain Boyd? A simple Ham radio transmission wouldn't have been good enough?" Carrie Boyd did well not not to visibly wilt under Couriers intense gaze, but her voice was still a little shaky when she finally responded. "When the General gives me a direct order, I don't usually stand around asking questions." Boyd quickly checked to make no one else was close by before continuing in a more hushed tone. "Strictly speaking, that was the message I was ordered to deliver. I wasn't ordered not to tell you certain things though. Things that I could tell you later tonight. Things that could be very good for your future health."

Courier nodded slightly. "I understand the General's message. Thank you Captain Boyd." "Good then." Boyd said, raising her tone abruptly. "You should head out as soon as possible then. In the morning should do fine. You should come by the Command Tent later and I will brief you further on the General's order." With that, Boyd made an about face and began barking order at some NCR privates.

"Something is definitely off." Veronica whispered. "I agree, but lets see what she has to say tonight. I trust Boyd." "That makes exactly one of us." Courier could practically feel the heat coming off of Veronica. It was much more intense than the Mojave sun. He cocked an eyebrow at Veronica. "You couldn't possibly be jealous of Boyd." Courier did wilt under Veronica's glare. "She isn't ugly, and she did invite you to her tent." "She invited _us_ to her tent." "I don't recall it being a mutual invitation."

This was getting out of hand. "Look. _We_ will both be going to her tent and find out what she has to tell

_us_. Okay? Veronica narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine." Courier raised his eyebrow. "Fine?" "Fine!" He rocked back at the force of Veronica's agreeability. She stomped away, crushing rocks to powder under her power armor boots. He may be THE COURIER, but he couldn't help but wish he were anyone else at that particular moment.


End file.
